A transducer is a device used to convert one form of energy to another form of energy. A sensor is a transducer designed to detect (that is, to sense) a characteristic of the sensors environment in one form and indicate this characteristic in another form, which may be an electric signal. For example, ionic current sensors may be used to convert an ionic current flow of a medium to an electrical signal, such that the electrical signal may be further processed (e.g., amplified, filtered, digitized, etc.).